Field of the Invention
Flying or Mobile User-Interface, Human-Computer Interaction, Human-Robot Interaction, Human-Machine Interaction, Computer-Supported Cooperative Work, Computer Graphics, Robotics, Computer Vision, Artificial intelligence, Personnel Agents or Robots. Object Augmentation, Augmented Reality, Projector Camera System, Gesture Interface, Natural User-Interface, and Drones (Unmanned Aerial Vehicles).
Description of the Related Art
Mobile projector camera systems have various augmented reality applications. Due to their mobility, they support various projector camera system applications of all types and nature. In the context of this invention, we will review few mobile projector camera systems as a prior art.                1. Our first example is a wearable projector camera systems such as SixthSense (US20100199232 A1) that can be used for various mobile augmented reality applications such as reading real-time newspaper, augmenting time on the wrist, etc. SixthSense projects the information on the physical spaces. User can interact with the system using natural hand gestures. System consists of a projector camera system with a mobile wearable device. One problem with these devices is they are not fully mobile and user has to wear them all the time. For example it is difficult to project path on the road during running or walking, because motion creates unstable projection image or user interface. In another example we cannot use (or wear) this system during some complex scenario such as in the shower. In another situation, these devices cannot display or augment information above the height of user without using additional hardware such as rod, etc.        2. Another related work is Displaydrone: a flying robot based interactive display. Displaydrone system is a projector-equipped drone or multicopter (flying robot) that projects information on the wall, surfaces, and objects in physical space.        3. Recently researchers also attempted to display information in the mid-air using a device called “Flying Display” which consists of two UAVs (Unmanned Aerial Vehicles) with a projector and a display screen.        4. Some mobile robots such as “Keecker” projects information on the walls navigating around the home like a robotic vacuum cleaner.        5. LUMINAR lamp system consists of a robotic arm and a projector camera system to augment projection on the table surface.        
All these system have following drawbacks and limitations:                1. One of the common drawbacks is continuous noise during the projection time in the case of quadcopter based flying display systems.        2. These drone systems also consume lots of power to stay in the air in order to display projection.        3. Displaydrone and SixthSense approach have one common problem of image flickering and unstable projection due to their mobility.        